The Story of Princess Rosalina And Mario
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: 4 month after super Mario Galaxy Mario learns that his Girlfriend Rosalina is pregnant Mario X Rosalina fanfiction
1. chapter 1 Baby news

Arthur note : I own nothing

ch 1 baby news

It's been 4 month since Mario save the galaxy from Bowser and meet his girlfriend princess Rosalina the princess of the star and luma who now live with him

" so Rosie how do you like the mushroom kingdom " asked Luigi

"Good better then live in space all your life " Rosalina said

Today Rosalina parents Luigi and his wife princess peach come to visit Mario and Rosalina one month before their wedding

" so who do you invited to the wedding ?" Asked Peach

Rosalina was the first to speak

Obviously you two let's see ... Wario and Mona , Daisy, and Waluigi, Cat Peach , Cat Mario how about your guests ,Mario

After a few seconds of thinking Mario finally got he in

" Mr.L,Boomerang Peach , Toad,Toadette,Pauline but for the Heck of it ... Bowser, and his son Bowser Jr their know if their messes with me he'll be sorry"

Peach and Luigi wrote down the guests names and made the invitations they sent the day handing out invites to all the planned attended.

throughout the next couple of days, the four of them begin planning the catering,entertainment,set up and decor. Mario and Rosalina wedding would take place in peach's royal garden Luigi and Peach was at Peach's garden. after a rough day Mario and Rosalina headed back to Mario house to have much needed sleep they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed . Rosalina held Mario tightly and stated.

"I can't wait in 1 month , we'll finally be married and have each other as husband and wife forever."

Mario turned to face her, smiled and said

"You'll make the a perfect wife , My Beautiful Star

Rosalina giggled and replied back,smiling.

"Thank you . and you'll the most Handsome Husband , my Red Hero

"Rosalina and Mario kiss

A hard wave of nausea hit her, and she groaned. Mario jumped a bit and reached to her. "Rosie, sweetie, are you okay?"  
>"No," she moaned, running to the bathroom. Mario followed on her heels.<br>He held her hair and looked away while she was sick. When she finished, she sat on the toilet seat (after flushing, of course) and looked down.  
>Mario bent down and held her hands in his.<br>"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
>Rosalina nodded. Tears came to her eyes. "I'm pregnant."<br>Mario stood there for about three seconds. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards, striking the ground with a rumble

Mario came to about 2 hours later. rosalina had been repeatedly shaking him, so it wasn't really surprising. He woke up with his head shaking.  
>"Are you serious?" He whispered when he gained enough energy. "You're pregnant?"<br>rosalina hid her face in her hands and sobbed out a "yes."  
>"Hey, hey," Mario said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's not so bad. Being pregnant is a beautiful thing, it's just… so sudden."<br>"We're not even married yet,"Rosalina choked.  
>"Engaged," Mario said, pointing to the ring on her finger. The distressed princess looked up dutifully and smiled.<br>"What do you think it'll look like?" He asked her. She thought.

"Blonde with blue eyes and it likes Blue. A lot." She scanned her brain again and started laughing

This chapter's a little short, but I like how it turned out. It would be a nice ending for the story, but I want to keep going with it because I love writing it.  
>Mario didn't really freak out huh? He did for a while but then he actually thought about it and decided having a child would be nice<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The wedding

It was finally time. Today was Mario's and Rosalina's wedding. They were

both walking on air and also shaking with nervousness. Mario was at his home , getting ready for the wedding of the girl of his dreams,

while Rosalina was at her mother castle with Mona and Toadette helping her look her absolute best. Luigi was helping Mario with his clothes, Toad

helped with his hair and Yoshi helped him by being his transportation.

As Mario was getting ready, Luigi patted him on the back and asked "Feeling nervous about your big day, bro?"

"More than ever. I love Rosalina with all my heart and soul, but how could I not be nervous?" Mario replied.

Luigi was chuckling and giving Mario some advice. "Just relax, Mario. Don't worry about it. You know Rosalina loves you as much as you love

her. Just know that you two will happily live the rest of your lives together as husband and wife."

Mario smiled and hugged his younger brother, who would be his best man. "You're right, Luigi. All I want is Rosalina's happiness. I just want to

carry her down the aisle and have the perfect life with her. I feel like I'm in paradise, because she's made everything around me perfect."

Mario continued putting on his tuxedo and for a carnation, a Rose . (What else?) He then hopped on Yoshi who rode off to Sarasaland. His

groomsman Wario rode in the limo with best man Luigi and ring bearer Toad.

Back at Peach's castle,Rosalina was in the castle with Peach helping on her makeup, Mona helping with her hair and Birdo to help with her

jewelry.

"Oh Peach, I'm so happy that today is finally the day Mario and I are wed." Rosalina stated happily.

Peach noticed she was slightly shaking and asked "Are you feeling nervous?"

"Normally I'm calm and cool about stuff, but now I'm nervous beyond all rational thought." Rosalina replied with an obviously nervous tone.

Mona just stated "Just chill out, girl! All that nervousness will be gone as soon as he looks at the beautiful bride that you make."Rosalina

smiled and nodded. She then finished up her makeup, hair and jewels as her limo arrived. Her braidsmaids Mona and Birdo escorted her to

the limo with the maid of honor Peach and flower girl Toadette.

The ceremony was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, over 100 chairs and a long red carpet leading to a great white arc with a

pedestal where their vows are to be exchanged . Mario had arrived with his groomsmen Wario and Yoshi and Luigi at his side. The seats

were full of all their friends.

Jr asked his dad "Tell me why we're here again, Papa?"

The Koopa King replied with "Because there's free food after this and besides, I had nothing better to do."

Soon after, a vehicle's arrival was heard. Toadette ran in throwing pedals down the carpet and took her seat in the front row. Toadsworth

then gave a signal for the organ player to start. It was Ludwig Von Koopa, who only agreed to play so his music talents could be heard by many.

Ludwig began playing "Here comes the bride."

The royal Peach garden lit up with the sight of Peach coming down with Rosalina. Mario was absolutely blown away by the sight of his

amazingly beautiful bride walking down the aisle. She carried her bouquet that Mario sent for. Peach stood by Luigi as Rosalina stood up at the

alter in front of Mario.

She asked him "How do I look?"

Mario smiled and answered "Breathtaking. You look more beautiful than you ever have."

Rosalina smiled and tried holding back her tears. She took Luigi's hands as Toadsworth got the ceremony underway.

"Dear Mushroom Kingdom citizens, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of the great Mario Mario and the

wonderful Princess Rosalina. Master Mario, do you take the beautiful Princess Rosalina as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In

sickness and health? Til death do you part?"

Mario smiled and answered "I do."

Toadsworth turned to Rosalina and asked "And do you, Rosalina take Mario Mario as your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or poor? In sickness

and health? Til death til you part?"

Without hesitation, she answered "I absolutely do."

"If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now." Toadsworth stated. And when no one made a sound, he exclaimed "Then by the power vested in me, the entire Mushroom Kingdom , I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Toad arrived with the rings, Mario's was a gold ring with a sparkling emerald as it was his favorite gems. Rosalina's was golden with a large 30 karat diamond that Luigi had purchased the day before.

Luigi put one hand around Daisy's waist and one on the back of her head. Daisy put one hand on his right shoulder and the other around his

head.

Mario then dipped Rosalina and gave her the biggest kiss he had ever given her. She held him tightly and squeezed his shoulders as her leg

curled up and her heart began to race.

The garden was filled with the cheers and "Awwwws" of the spectators.

Mario then picked up Rosalina bridal-style and gave her another meaningful kiss as he walked down the aisle with her in his arms.

"This is the happiest day of my life. I'm finally Mario's wife. I finally found and married my true love like a princess should. This is all my happiest dreams come true. Meeting the perfect guy, starting a life together and finally being married. And that guy was Mario."

"I have everything I need in my life. and the perfect wife to spend the rest of my life with.

I could kiss her sweet, tender, full lips all day every day."

Inside the Peach castle the after wedding ceremony was underway. There was music, dancing, food

and happy faces everywhere you looked. Daisy and Luigi were dancing together. All eyes were on them as they were holding each other as

closely and tightly as possible. His hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. After the song was over, Mario gave Rosalina a big romantic kiss

kiss and told her "I love you so very much Rosalina. My dear beautiful, lovely and sweet Star."

Rosalina smiled, blushed deeply and replied "I love you so very much too Luigi. My handsome, strong, brave, heroic red knight." He stroked

Peach watched them, crying tears of joy. She stated "Awwww, they're just so perfect and adorable together."

After their dancing, Luigi and Daisy walked over to the royal guards of Sarasaland. They gave Luigi his crown which was large, gold and had

emeralds around it.

Daisy and Luigi finally arrived downstairs to enjoy more of the party before bidding adieu to all their friends.

Peach was hugging Daisy goodbye and Luigi was talking with Mario."Well, looks like you finally found a wife to spend your life with." Mario told his younger brother.


	3. Ch 3 News

Ch 3 News

Mario and his new Wife Rosalina Was in joying they honeymoon at isle Delfino.

Mario: I love you so much Rosalina

Rosalina: Mario do you remember how we meet

Mario: We meet in high school

==Flashback===

Mrs. Grey : set drown class we have a new classmate join us today please welcome Rosalina Star .

A girl with platinum-blonde hair , blue eye ,blue and silver dress with a star follow her walk into the classroom

Rosalina: Hello Classmates

Class : Hello Rosalina

Rosalina take her seat next to Mario

Rosalina: Hi my name is Rosalina, but you can call me Rosie

Mario: Hi my name is Mario who is the star

Rosalina:This is Luma my adopted son

Mario: so do you what to go on a date

Rosalina: let me talk to my son , luma can you and Polari behave while i'm gone today

Luma : We will Mama

Rosalina : yes

After that Moment Rosalina and Mario realize that their belong together

==Flashback===

5 months later

Mario and Rosalina return to the Mushroom Kingdom their head toward the Hospital for Rosalina check up

:Well everything looking good,no problems what so ever oh and before i forget would you two like to know what your having

Rosalina: Yes, we would like to know what we're having

: Alrighty then, They're both girls

Mario: Yyyyeeeesssss

Rosalina:Wait...both

:Heh heh yup, its twin surprise


	4. Ch 4 Baby Shower

Ch 4 Baby Shower

It had been a hectic few months. Mario and Rosalina had begun to make the baby's room, deciding

Mario decided that it was time to throw Rosalina a baby shower, so he began planning behind her back.

Mario took the address book Rosalina had hidden in the drawer of her nightstand, and he began calling all of her friends, and her family. They agreed to come next weekend for the party. Mario hung up, satisified, and then he began to plan the rest of the party, like where to hold it, decorations, cake, all that.

Mario barely got any sleep when he was planning. He had bought that balloons, streamers and even a banner he had printed out that read "It's Twin!" and he hid them in the hall closet. Mario was then planning the seating arrangement, as he already planned to have the party in the backyard of his house. There was plenty of space there. It took quite a while, but Mario did it.

Finally, it was Baby shower time. Luigi taken Sandy out , and Mario, Sapphire Rosalina and Peach hopped out and they began setting up.

Soon, Sandy's whole family was there, and Mario's parents, They all gathered outside when Mario saw Rosalina pull up in her Jetsetter .

"Ohhhh! She's here! Go outside!" Mario instructed.

"What about you?" Sapphire Rosalina asked.

"I'll lead her outside. Go!" Mario shooed.

The door was opened, and Rosalina walked in. She looked around, and saw the party favors.

"What is this?" Rosalina asked.

"Come with me, and all will be revealed…" Mario said, mysteriously. Sandy couldn't help but chuckle, as she was taken by the hand (or glove), and lead to the

backyard.

When the two got to the backyard, they all yelled, "Surprise!" and Rosalina gasped.

"W w what is this?" Rosalina looked around at her family and Mario's family.

"It's a baby shower, for you." Mario filled her in.

"Really? Y'all planned all of this? For me?" Sandy sniffled, and she began to cry. Spongebob saw, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Rosalina." Mario said.

"No, no. This wasn't your fault. I am happy that y'all decided to throw me a baby shower!" Rosalina said.

Everyone gathered around her and began to hug was so happy. The party went on until late, and then Mario offered to clean up while Rosalina got ready for bed. It took Mario longer than he thought to clean up, and it was well past midnight when he got to his and Rosalina's room. He changed, and crawled into bed


	5. Ch 5 Madison and Skyler star

Princess Shay (AGE: 14)

Madison Star (AGE:18)

Skyler Star (AGE: 17)

Princess Onna (AGE: 13)

Princess Aviva Ice (AGE: 15)

Princess Sofia (AGE: 11)

Tanooki Nick Koopa (AGE: 16)

Crystal Jinx (AGE: 13)

Teresa Sarasa (AGE: ?)

Jessica Koopa (AGE: 21)

The rest is Nintendos.

Ow."  
>Mario glanced at Rosliana. "What?"<br>The two were sitting quietly one Saturday evening in front of the television, a bowl of air popped popcorn between them. A few months had passed since they had married. After a wonderful, romantic honeymoon far from the Mushroom Kingdom, they had returned and their lives had been stress free But now it was early December, and it was clear Rosalina's pregnancy was reaching its final stages – her belly had rounded quite a bit and she often got abdominal pains.  
>She didn't sleep well and was often uncomfortable, but since she didn't want Mario to worry too much about her, she didn't tell him.<p>

Rosalina offered up a tight lipped grin. "Nothing. The baby just… um… kicked, you know, surprised me."  
>"Oh."<br>The pain in her stomach worsened, and she couldn't help but whimper. "Oh..." She groaned, sinking into the couch.  
>" Rosalina," Mario said sternly. "Something is wrong. Tell me."<br>The princess shrieked and clung to his wrists. "Mario, I… I think I'm going into labor!"  
>His eyes went wide, and he cursed under his breath.<br>Mario:"It's okay, Rosie, we're gonna get you to the hospital."  
>"Call…" Rosalina choked out. She was crying. "Call Peach and Luigi."<br>"Okay," Mario was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. He whipped out his phone and dialed the familiar number, praying that Rosie Mother and Father would pick  
>up.<br>MPMPMPMP

"So I was thinking that it's so peaceful without Bowser Around" Peach said lightly.  
>"Uh huh," Luigi muttered absentmindedly<p>

The phone broke through their thoughts. Peach grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

Luigi heard several squeak noises (at least, that's what it sounded like to him) come from the other end. Peach's eyes went big. "Okay! We'll be right there."  
>She slammed the phone down. " Rosalina is going into labor."<br>"What's labor?"  
>"She's having the freaking baby, Luigi! Get in the car!"<br>"Geez…" Luigi pouted and stomped out to his car. "I was just asking…"  
>He got in the driver's seat and started the ignition. Peach slipped in next to him and shook nervously.<br>"It's been nine months already?" She squealed. "Go to Mushroom Hospital – I don't want to keep them waiting for us."  
>"Okay, bossy," Luigi muttered. He began to drive, keeping his full focus on the road. Considering he was quite paranoid, he never ever took his phone into the car so he wasn't distracted and he never said a word while driving.<br>That was kind of awkward for Peach because she was a total chatterbox. She could go onandonandonandonandon for hours on end, but at the moment, she was way too nervous to talk.  
>MPMPMP<br>Rosalina lay in the back of the cab screaming. Mario felt like he might go deaf, but he held on to her and talked to her. Her long golden hair was sweaty and her face was red and streaked with tears. But somehow she was separated from it all and she felt pure excitement because it was finally happening, the baby was coming.  
>The cab spun to the curb next to the hospital. The driver spun around, his beady eyes darting over the princess, the plumber, and the elder. "Here's your stop. Please<br>get out."  
>Mario helped Rosalina out of the cab and then scooped her up in his arms so she didn't need to walk. The three – well, two – quickly sped towards the glass door.<br>When they got in, Mario ran up to the reception desk. The secretary raised her eyebrows over her glasses, typing on her computer without missing a beat. "May I help  
>you?"<br>"She's in labor," Mario choked, holding the heavy princess close.  
>"Oh, dear," the secretary mumbled. "Okay."<br>A few minutes later, a doctor wheeled in with a small bed. He asked Mario to place the disgruntled Rosalina onto it. He obliged, and Rosalina was quickly taken to a room.  
>Mario had seen childbirths on TV, but it was weird seeing it in real life, especially with his own wife. It took some time, but not as long as TV stretches it out – or maybe<br>it passed in a blur because he was so nervous something would go wrong, like maybe the head would be warped, or the baby would get stuck, or –  
>"Mario!" Luigi whirled in. "What's up? Has it come out?" Peach followed.<br>Mario shook his head, but as soon as he did such, the doctor yelled, "It's a Twins!" and a loud cry echoed behind the plumber.  
>Rosalina became silent and her face slipped into a peaceful front. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months.<br>After a little while, Rosalina and Mario were holding the babies. their was gorgeous, already with a full head of shiny blonde hair. their was quiet, with their eyes open and exploring the room.  
>Rosalina ran her fingers through their sparkling, wet strands of golden hair. "Oh, their so pretty." She rocked their gently. "What should we name their ?"<br>"Madison and Skyler," Mario said tiredly. "

Madison star and Skyler star :  
>Hair color: Blondish brown<br>Eye color: Sapphire blue  
>Weight: 7 pounds and 5 ounces<br>Length: 15 inches  
>Residence: Mushroom Kingdom<br>Parents: Mario Mario and Princess Rosalina Star


	6. Ch 6 kidnap

Ch 6 kidnap

A few years later

Mario was laying in his bed asleep. He felt a small hand on his arm.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Mario got up and yawned. He looked at his four year old daughter and smiled.

"Hi sweetie." Mario said, hugging Madison.

"Let's play a game!" Madison said. Mario thought for a moment.

"Alright." Mario said.

Later that day, Madison, Skyler and Rosalina were outside playing. Skyler and Madison ran up to Rosalina and hugged her.

"I love you mommy." Skyler and Madison said.

"I love you too." Rosalina said, hugging back. Skyler looked up and saw a figure walking up to them.

"Mommy, who's that?" Madison asked. Rosalina turned around to see who Skyler was talking about. They saw a angel with black wing, and a black chiton standing behind them.

" Dark Pit! What are you doing here?" Rosalina asked, now scared.

"Aww, I thought you would be happy to see me."Dark Pit said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I'm not!" Rosalina said. Dark Pit looked down at Skyler and Madison.

"Hello little girls." Dark Pit said, smiling at Their. Skyler and Madison hid behind Rosalina. Dark Pit walked closer to them. Rosalina held Skyler and Madison and backed away.

"No! Don't come any closer." Skyler said. Dark Pit smiled and grabbed them.

"Hey! Put us down!" Rosalina screamed.

Mario was reading a book when he heard the girls screaming. He ran outside to find his archenemy with Skyler, Madison and Rosalina.

"Daddy! The mean man won't let us go!" Madison cried. Mario ran up to them. Before he could get the girls, Dark Pit disappeared with them.

"I hate him!" Mario screamed. He went to Peach and Luigi castle to get the others to help him.


	7. Ch 7 Mario to the Rescue

Ch 7 Rescue

Two hours have passed and Dark Pit made it back to his mansion with the girls. He walked inside and opened a door. He walked inside and threw the girls inside.

"Why are we here?" Rosalina asked.

"I need your power to open the master core." Dark Pit replied.

"No!" Rosalina yelled.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"I'm staying at the castle with Iggy." Tia said. Drake glared at them.

"I wanna go home." Skyler cried.

"You're staying here!" Dark Pit yelled. He left and locked the door. Skyler started to cry louder.

"Don't cry Skyler. We'll find a way out of here." Rosalina said, hugging her daughters.

Mario ran to the castle looking for everyone else. He ran inside of the throne room and found everyone.

"What's wrong Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Rosalina ,Skyler and Madison was kidnapped!" Mario said.

"What? By who?" Peach asked.

"Dark Pit." Mario growled.

"Let's go get them back."Pink Gold Peach said.

"Alright." Everyone left the castle and walked through the kingdom. They asked some people if they've seen Dark Pit, but they didn't.

"Let's keep looking." Mario said.

Back at the mansion, Rosalina was sitting on the floor thinking.

"What are you doing mama?" Madison asked.

"Thinking of a way out of here." Rosalina replied.

"Let's try the window." Skyler said.

"Alright!" Rosalina got up and went over to the window. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"It's not working." Rosalina said. She sat back down and sighed. Madison sat next to her.

"Is daddy coming to get us?" She asked. Rosalina smiled.

"Of course he's coming. He'll be here soon." Rosalina replied.

"I hope."


	8. Ch 8 Getting to Dark Pit Part 1

Ch 8 Getting to Dark Pit Part 1

"Are we there yet?" Luigi asked.

"Yes." Mario said. Everyone left the Mushroom Kingdom and were walking through the Lightning Kingdom fighting enemies.

"I hope they're alright." Peach said.

"Me too." Mario replied and continued walking.

"Where is he?" Rosalina thought. Her ,Madison and Skyler were sitting in another room. They found a key in the room earlier and unlocked the door. They walked around the mansion

for awhile until Dark Pit found them. He took the key and locked the girls in another room. Rosalina sighed. She looked over at her daughters. Madison began to cry again.

Rosalina picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't cry Girls." Rosalina said as she tried to comfort her.

"I'm scared." Skyler sobbed. Rosalina held her daughters and sighed again.

"Where is daddy?" Madison asked after she stopped crying.

"I don't know Madison." Rosalina replied.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure he's coming?" Skyler asked.

"Yes. He'll be here." Rosalina said.

Hours have passed and everyone walked out of another Kingdom. Mario looked up and saw a big mansion.

"There it is!" Mario said and ran up to the mansion with everyone else following him.


	9. Ch 9 Getting to Dark Pit part 2

Mario and the others went inside the mansion. Some of Dark Pit's minions were around and tried to stop them, but failed. Everyone looked inside the rooms, trying to find the girls.

"Did anyone find them?" Mario asked.

"No." Luigi said.

"Let's keep looking." Mario sighed.

"When will he get here?" Madison asked.

"He'll be here soon, Skyler." Rosalina replied.

"Ok." Skyler sighed. Rosalina held her and hugged her.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be alright." She said.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore." Skyler said.

"Me neither." Rosalina replied.

"I still can't find them." Pink Gold Peach said. The group was still looking around the mansion, but they couldn't find the girls.

"They have to be in here somewhere." Luigi said.

"Maybe we missed a room." Metal Mario replied.

"I know where they are." Everyone turned around to see Dark Pit.

"Dark Pit! Where are you keeping them?!" Mario asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Dark Pit said.

"Where are they?" Mario asked. Dark Pit thought for a moment.

"I have the key to the room they're in. I'll give it to you, if you guys can beat me and the rest of my minions."

"Fine." Mario said.

"Yay!" Luigi cheered. They defeated Dark Pit minions. Mario took the key and they all went into another part of the mansion.

"They have to be in one of these doors." Mario said. He tried the first door, but the key didn't fit. He tried the next one. The key didn't fit that one either. Then he tried

the door next to it.

"Oh no! He's back!" Skyler said. Rosalina hugged her tightly and they stared at the door. The door opened and they saw Mario.

"DADDY!" Madsion cheered and ran up to him, hugging his leg.

"I missed you!" Madison said.

"I missed you guys too." Mario said.

"Let's go home." Rosalina said.

"Ok." Mario said and as everyone ecaped Rosalina fell on the floor

hard. Mario, Luigi ,Madison,Skyler,Metal Mario, Peach and Pink Gold Peach were screaming in fear

Dark Pit:stupid Princess

Mario : (angry) Dark Pit what did you do to my wife

Dark Pit :The something i'm going to do to you ,Dark Pit staff

Dark Pit fire a lazer from his silver bow staff luckily Palutena ,Pit,and Greninja show up just in time , Lady Palutena and Pit use their reflection move to block Dark Pit laser

Dark Pit : No that impossible Dark Pit say as he retreated.

Mario ,Skyler,and Madison rush over to the dying Princess.

Mario : Rosie Rosie spoke to me

Rosalina : (coughing) Mario keep our daughter safe and I have something to give you

Rosalina give Mario the Matrix of leadership

Rosalina : ( last word ) Mario fulfill your destiny

Rosalina transform into star dust and fused with Mario , making him extremely powerful with flight capabilities

Mario : Peach, Luigi take Madison and Skyler back to your castle , I have something to do to Dark Pit

Luigi and Peach agreed and toke Madison and Skyler back to their castle and Mario went off to his and Dark Pit final battle


End file.
